


Here is Daddy...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Gen, Other, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler brought Haylee in the Bayou to use her unborn child to create Hybrids but is caught up by Klaus and the confrontation is not going well for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here is Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

> This scene comes about halfway through episode 7 of the first season of The originals. It’s a series that deals with the family of Original Vampires and one, well, Bastardly Original Vampire/Werewolf. They are true to character and not the cuddly kind… They left Mystic Fall to the Salvatore Brothers and are rekindling with their roots in the New World via the war happening between vampires, witches and to some extend werewolves in New Orleans. All Vampires of the world come from a lineage related to the Originals. The three siblings still alive in this verse are Elijah, the elder brother, Klaus the manic hybrid one, and Rebekah the drifting sister.  
> Klaus due to the magic of his very powerful witch-mother can be both a Vampire and a Werefolf and in the Vampire Diaries series he sired a series of Hybrids whose bite can kill Vampires. Tyler is the first and only surviving Hybrid of that period. He had tried to organize a revolt against Klaus who killed them all (yes, his creations) and let Tyler live as long as he exiled himself from Mystic Fall.  
> At this point in the story, Klaus has done the impossible and made a Werewolf girl pregnant with his baby. About every mystical force and group is gunning for his offspring and Tyler believes he can bypass Klaus and create his own army of Hybrids if he can use the blood from the unborn baby. It’s a good theory, except Klaus catch up with him…

“I’m going to bring you down, Klaus!” Tyler was fuming, upset about his derailed plan, about letting Haylee escape, about having to face his maker without any backup.

Klaus smirked, breaking the kid was finally going to provide the fun he’d been missing lately. Since he arrived in New Orleans he had to skirt on edge, playing against smart opponents and even smarter family members, he needed to reclaim his inner self and Tyler was providing the perfect opportunity!

“You know boy… You’re going to have to show me a bit more respect.” He walked in the hybrid space crowding him and making sure the boy understood the reality of his situation.

Tyler was pumped, and a bit reckless; “Never!”

That started the fight… Tyler got a few lucky shots but too soon he found himself pinned to a century old tree trunk with the hand of his maker embedded in his chest, so close to his pumping heart.  
Klaus ridiculed his fight and Tyler simply couldn’t take it much longer… “I don’t care, Klaus. I’m ready to die, and I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

There was a lull in the battle as Klaus pondered on what Tyler let slip and with glee he removed his blood covered hand and leaned closer to whisper “You don’t deserve to die boy. You made the mess and now you will pay the price, you’ll learn what it means to have me as a Sire.”

Tyler was freaking out a bit. He had expected a fight, had hoped he honed his skills enough to stand a chance against the Original Hybrid but now he realized how presumptuous it had been and how ill prepared he really was.

***** ***** ***** ***** ******

Klaus backed slightly and pulled Tyler by his collar, pushing him in front of him until they got back in the mother of his child’ bayou residence. It wasn’t much but the table was sturdy and of the appropriate height, so he shoved Tyler face first on the wooden surface, still keeping a strong hold on his neck.

“You know Tyler, this is a key moment in our relationship. I’m going to clarify a few things for you.” Tyler was holding his breath. “In my presence, you will always be the little boy, and I’ll always be the big Daddy.” Tyler snorted, completely certain that Klaus was tripping on something. The Original though didn’t took it with as much humour and he quickly shoved his booted feet apart, the position now much more uncomfortable.

“And you are a small naughty little boy at that, begging for attention and requiring constant discipline. You’re lucky; I am in a festive and sharing mood. So, today, we will start with lesson number one.” The ominous sound of Klaus belt being pulled off it’s loops sent Tyler mind in a frenzy. Klaus could inflict plenty of damages by his lonesome self but with an implement in hand; he was a downright menace to his well being! He started trashing on the table, trying to buck the heavy weight leaning on him and get enough leverage to get out of this sticky situation. There were plenty of hiding spots in this godforsaken place that far in the bayou and Tyler was smart enough to recognize when to flee and regroup.

The problem is that Klaus is certainly not letting him go, instead he lifted his knee and kicked his vulnerable perineum, calming any aspiration the young hybrid might have.

“You see Tyler, I was feeling magnanimous, was only going to give you 20 good licks of the belt over your clothes, just to teach you to mind your manners. Now you went and had to act like an unruly brat and I have to make the lesson stick.” Tyler growled but didn’t make any other sound, he could feel a serious ‘but’ coming his way.

Klaus was so close he could lick a stripe on his sweaty neck or bite him, or kill him. Tyler turned his head to the side, bearing his neck certain that now was the perfect time to show a bit of a submissive spirit.

“That’s my good boy.” Klaus praised spitefully. “Now, you get with the program!”

The Original backed up a bit, still keeping his hold on the young Were and dropped the supple leather belt on the table, inches away from his face making it easy to contemplate the fate awaiting Tyler. Klaus really was a vicious asshole!

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Klaus smiled with glee. He’d had pissy vampires to contend with for weeks, a mystical pregnancy to deal with, pesky siblings always with their noses in his business, he relished the opportunity to have Tyler, his own hybrid, at hand to deal with that pent up frustration.

The good news with the hybrid Were is that he could take a serious trashing and regenerate, he didn’t pose any physical risk and he really ought to learn to count his blessings instead of going around pissing him, trying to harm his unborn child, making a nuisance of himself.

“This is how it’s going to be. You are going to quiet down and take your trashing like a good offspring and make your Papa proud!” Tyler responded by laying more firmly on the table and opening the V of his legs, making it more difficult to flee if , more likely when, the craving came.

“Nice! I am going to ask you to drop the pants and to hang on to the table, because you will be getting 40 with the belt. Twice what I had planned, but again you asked for it. It’s not that difficult to be respectful, and you make an art of going out of your way to showcase your inner spoiled brat.”  
Tyler bit his tongue not wanting to make things worse but honestly its not like Klaus was spending that much quality time making his life a pleasure to enjoy. He’d been used as a tool in his schemes, and lost the people he loved most to it. There was absolutely no reason to play the well behaved child to this psychotic monster!

Klaus smelled the blood and figured out that there was still a bit of rebellion in the mind of the boy.  
“It’s going to hurt, you will feel like I am skinning you alive and that belt is going to bring so much fire to that cocky ass of yours, you will wish you’d die. I know you will heal nicely and that by the end of the week, it’s the memory of the punishment I dished out that will fill your head with nightmares rather than the inconvenience of not being able to seat that will keep you minding your manners. But, Tyler, if you think for a moment that this is unacceptable and you’d rather fight back then picture this. I’ll take your underwear down and put you over my knees like the unpleasant child you are and I will spank you with my hand, relentlessly. It’s going to be so much more personal to have your junk hanging out between my thighs, shriveling with every heated spank I will gladly dispense, to see your sit spot getting raw and knowing that the spanking will make you cry and beg and trash on my lap. I will relish your humiliation and reveal in it. Therefore, if I were you, I’d choose my battles, and really man up for the belting you are about the receive.”

Tyler couldn’t breathe, he was having a panic attack right there, bent in two on that rickety wood table and he was just spelled the visions of horror Klaus could bring down on him, there was no time to be snarky or to be calm, and in this time of harshness he simply was happy not to have a choice, because, now that he was aware of the options, his life really sucked big time!

No later had he finished his thought that he felt Klaus deft fingers opening his pants and pushing them unceremoniously down, bunching at his knees, over his hiking shoes. He hoped his boxer will provide some reliefs and was grateful for small mercies, like staying covered for the strapping but even that consideration completely disappeared as the first lash cut into the meaty part of his behind as a new burning concern took precedence.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> [Learn about the Fandom and check the pictures](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/9470.html?thread=2585854#t2585854)
> 
> Crossposted on my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/44873.html 
> 
> To get more info, you can visit the official web site at the CW which include photos, full episodes, interviews, etc...  
> http://www.cwtv.com/shows/the-originals/about
> 
> You can also check this link: http://theoriginalsweb.com/
> 
> This is the Wiki page to tell you everything about their family: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaelson_Family


End file.
